Halfling Justice
by WeepingAngelX
Summary: What if there was 1 more protege with the Justice League, that day at the Hall of Justice? What if he was a certain Ghost Boy who just so happened to come across a League's member when he finally escaped a horrible unknown tragedy? Typical 'dead parents and GIW' DP story, but with my own special spin. Rated T for safety. Pairings unknown for now. Stuff will be explained soon.
1. Independence Day

_**Washington DC**_ _ **-**_ _ **July 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **\- 14:00 EDT**_

"Aw man, I knew we'd be the last ones here!" KidFlash complained as he and his mentor arrived at the Hall of Justice, greeted by the other heroes and their protégés.  
"Actually, you're not. There's still one more." Robin told the speedster with a grin. KF looked confused.  
"Who?" he asked, scratching his head.  
"You'll see." Robin replied with a grin as the group of 4 heroes and 4 protégés approached the Hall, ignoring the crowd's rambling.

"Is that Batman?"  
"I see Flash and Flash Junior!"  
"His name is Speedy…"  
"No! Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick!"  
"That makes no sense…"

Speedy, AKA Roy Harper, was smirking with satisfaction as they all walked towards the Hall.  
"You ready to see the Inner Sanctum?" Green Arrow asked his protégé.  
"Born that way." Speedy responded with a grin.  
"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad said with a small smile.  
"Have all 4 sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" KF asked excitedly.  
"Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today." Speedy hissed.  
"And there are 5 of us." Robin told him.  
"Sorry; first time at the Hall, a little overwhelmed." KF said with a sheepish grin.  
"Overwhelmed, underwhelmed, why isn't anybody just whelmed?" Robin asked no one in particular as they entered the Hall, seeing the massive golden statues of the JL founding members.  
"Oh… Maybe that's why…" Robin answered his own question in a mutter.

The group was greeted by Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado as the door to the Inner Sanctum opened.  
"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, KidFlash, welcome." Martian Manhunter greeted as he turned and walked, the others following suit.  
"You now have unlimited access to the Gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course, our library." Martian Manhunter concluded his little speech as they entered the aforementioned library.  
"Now, I believe our final guest shall be arriving…" Green Arrow trailed off as the Zeta in the room activated.  
"Now." He said with a smirk.  
 _"Recognised: Black Canary – 13, White Raven – B04"  
_ Two figures emerged from the zeta tube. One was Black Canary, the other was a boy, about 17 years old, wearing a plain black T-shirt, azure blue pants, a short sleeved white hooded trench coat with black at the bottom and an azure blue clasp, black fingerless gloves, and an azure blue visor. The strangest part about this guy was his white hair, hence the 'White' in his name no doubt. **(A/N: As per usual, check the cover image for a visual)**

"Hey." He said with timid wave.  
"I'm White Raven, Black Canary's protégé… But you can call me Danny…" He introduced himself. He clearly didn't like being in the spotlight. KF zoomed over to him and held out his hand for a handshake.  
"Hey there! I'm…" KidFlash tried to introduce himself, but stopped when White Raven yelped in fright and disappeared from sight. Speedy and Robin walked over to KF and each whacked him over the head.  
"Danny doesn't like being in the spotlight, Idiot." Robin said with a glare.  
"We'll be lucky if he shows himself now." Speedy hissed.  
"Hey! I didn't know…" KF protested, rubbing the back of his abused head in pain.

"Danny, it's alright. You can come out now." Black Canary called out. Nothing happened.  
"Since when do you have a protégé?" Aquaman asked the heroin, who shrugged.  
"Two months ago." She replied.  
"And weren't informed of this because…?" Flash trailed off, expecting Black Canary to finish for him.  
"I have trust issues." A timid voice said. Everybody turned their attention towards Speedy, seeing a body of white hair hiding behind him.  
"Danny…" Speedy groaned.  
"Sorry Roy…" White Raven mumbled. Aqualad slowly approached White Raven, and extended his hand.  
"My name is Kaldur, but I am Aqualad in uniform." Aqualad said with a gentle smile. White Raven returned the smile and shook Aqualad's hand.  
"You already met KidMouth." Robin said, pointing to KidFlash. White Raven nodded and took a deep breath, managing to calm down and share a handshake with the young speedster

"Before anything, a quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of 4 ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long." Batman told the sidekicks… er, protégés.  
"That's it?!" An outraged voice exclaimed as the zeta tube finished scanning the leaguers, one by one.  
"You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass!" Speedy exclaimed, making White Raven rather nervous.  
"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." Aquaman told the young archer.  
"Oh really? Who cares which side of the glass we're on?!" Speedy exclaimed, pointing to a window with multiple tourists on the other side.

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow said as he approached his protégé.  
"What I need is respect!" Speedy shot back and turned to the other teens.  
"They're treating us like kids! Worse, like sidekicks! We deserve better than this!" He all but yelled. The others seemed rather confused.  
"You're kidding right?" Speedy asked in disdain.  
"You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be _**the**_ day! Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League!" He practically screamed.  
"Step one is getting a tour of the HQ." White Raven protested, having calmed down a bit.  
"Except the hall isn't the League's real HQ!" Speedy shot back, making White Raven disappear in fright again.  
"Roy!" Robin hissed, but Speedy paid no mind.  
"I bet they never told you! This is just a false front for tourists, and a pit-stop for catching Zeta tubes to the real thing! An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower!" He revealed angrily.

Green Arrow turned to the other heroes, who were glaring at him  
"I know, I know, but I thought that maybe we could make an exception?" Green Arrow asked sheepishly. Batman narrowed his eyes at the archer.  
"Or not..." he trailed off as Aquaman stepped towards Speedy.  
"You are not helping your cause here, son. Stand down, or-" he started, but was cut off by the livid protégé.  
"Or what? You'll send me to my room! And I'm not your son! I'm not even his." He said, glaring at Green Arrow.  
"I thought I was his partner. But not anymore!" Speedy took his hat off and tossed it to the ground in anger. Everyone was shocked as he stormed off.  
"I guess they were right about you four; you're not ready." Speedy said to the others as he approached the door.  
"And I expected more from you White Raven!" He exclaimed as he left. The door shut, and a slightly shaky White Raven appeared behind Black Canary, who sighed at Speedy's actions and held her protégé close.

Out of nowhere, a transmission notification appeared on the massive computer, showing Superman.  
"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire." The Man of Steel reported. The adult heroes surrounded the computer, leaving the teens behind them.  
"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to-" Batman started, but was cut off by another transmission.  
"Zatara to Justice League. The Sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Atem to block out the sun. Requesting full League response." Zatara reported. Batman turned to look at Superman, a question look behind his cowl.  
"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control." Superman told the Dark Knight.  
"Then Cadmus can wait. All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates, Batman out." Batman cut the transmission.

"Stay put." Batman said as he turned to face the teens.  
"What?!" Robin asked, outraged.  
"This is League business." Aquaman told the Boy Wonder sternly.  
"You're not trained-" Flash started, but was cut off by his protégé.  
"Since when?" Kid Flash said.  
"I meant you're not trained to work part of this team." Flash said, pointing to himself and the other Leaguers.  
"There will be other missions, when you're ready." Aquaman explained calmly.  
"But for now, stay put." Batman said with glare, which was mostly directed at his mischievous protégé as the rest of the leaguers left through the zeta tube.

"When we're ready? How are we every supposed to be ready when they treat us like… like sidekicks!?" Kid Flash exclaimed in anger.  
"My mentor, my king… I thought he trusted me." Aqualad muttered as he looked down at the ground sadly.  
"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!" KidFlash exclaimed furiously.  
"Wonder what else they aren't telling us." White Raven mumbled forlornly. He trusted Black Canary and Batman with everything, so why would they not do the same? Robin looked at the white haired teen for a moment.  
"I have a better question; why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

A moment of silence passed before someone spoke.  
"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked. Robin looked up at the older Atlantian.  
"Don't know," He said, but then smirked.  
"But I can find out." He turned to the computer, only to see White Raven hacking into the computer.  
"Way ahead of you Boy Blunder." White Raven said with a smirk, earning a playful glare from Robin.  
"Dude, Bipolar much?" KidFlash asked in a deadpan tone.  
"Haha very funny." White Raven said with a half-hearted glare, then paused.  
"And also true." He said with a single nod of realisation as he continued working.  
 _Access Denied._  
"Oh really?" The Ghost boy asked with a slight grin as he pressed a few more keys.  
"Whoa, how are you doing that?" KidFlash asked in awe as White Raven worked his magic.  
"Super-Genius level intellect." White Raven said with a grin.  
"It also helps that this computer uses the same system as the Batcave." Robin added with a grin. White Raven rolled his eyes.  
 _Access Granted_  
White Raven pulled up a file about Cadmus.

"Alright, Project Cadmus; genetics lab, here in D.C. That's all there is." Robin read the file.  
"Though if Batman's suspicious, something's going on." White Raven said with a grin.  
"Raven's right. Maybe we should investigate." Robin said as the 2 boys bumped fists.  
"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice." Aqualad said with a sly grin. Robin turned to him with an equally sly grin.  
"Hey, they're all about justice." He said.  
"But they said stay put." Aqualad remembered with a sigh.  
"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this." Robin reasoned.  
"Wait, are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going!" Kid Flash exclaimed excitedly as he turned Robin to face him.  
"I'm going." White Raven said as he pulled his hood up. They turned to Aqualad, grinning.  
"We got the 2 birds, the cheetah, now we just need our shark." White Raven said with a small smirk, making Robin laugh a bit. Aqualad rolled his eyes.  
"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?" he asked.  
"We didn't come for a play date." Robin said, not losing his grin. Aqualad grinned back and nodded.

* * *

"Appreciate the help." Aqualad said sarcastically as he and White Raven jumped into the building, having saved the civilians themselves.  
"Yeah, go team." White Raven added, just as sarcastic.  
"You 2 handled it." Robin said to the two with a grin.  
"Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic Justice, remember?" He asked as he typed away at a computer and KidFlash looked through some files.

White Raven and Aqualad walked into a corridor and noticed the elevator was open. There was something inside it as the doors closed.  
"There was something in the…" Aqualad trailed off.  
"Elevators should be locked down." KidFlash mentioned as he and Robin joined the other 2. The group approached the elevator, and Robin pressed the down button.  
"This is wrong." He said as he brought up his holo-computer.  
"This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a 2 story building." Robin mused as he analysed the elevator.  
"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad added.  
"Maybe this isn't a 2 story building." White Raven said as he approached the elevator. Using his ghostly strength, he pried the door open in millisecond.  
"Dude! You're stronger than Kaldur!" KidFlash exclaimed in surprise. White Raven grinned as he looked inside the elevator, seeing the long way down.  
"And that's why they need an express elevator." He mused sarcastically.  
"No kidding." Robin said as he pulled out his grappling line. He shot it at the ceiling and jumped down. White Raven shrugged and floated down the shaft.  
"Oh and he flies too." KidFlash said sarcastically as he jumped onto Robin's line and slid down, Aqualad following.  
"How many powers do you have?" KF asked the Ghost Boy as they went down.  
"More than I care to count." White Raven responded forlornly as Robin's line ran out.

"I'm at the end of my rope." Robin pointed out with a grin, making White Raven roll his eyes. Robin and the other 2 jumped off of the rope and landed on the ledge by the SL26 door. Robin brought up his holo-computer and hacked into the security.  
"Security's down." He announced. White Raven grinned and floated right through the door.  
"Whoa!" KF exclaimed as White Raven pried the door open from the other side.  
"How…" KF trailed off as they all passed through the door.  
"One of my **many** powers." White Raven said with a grin as they all looked down the corridor.  
"Welcome to project Cadmus." Robin announced in awe. Out of nowhere, Kid zoomed down the hallway.  
"Kid, wait!" Aqualad called after the speedster, to no avail. Kid kept running until he bumped into a large grey creature.  
"Whoa." Robin said in awe as the others caught up to KF. The creatures were the size of 5 elephants on top of each other, and walked using their legs and arms, like gorillas. They had red marks scattered across their bodies.  
"No, nothing strange going on here." White Raven muttered sarcastically.

* * *

White Raven phased the group through a big door, leading them into a room full of pods with strange creatures.  
"OK, I'm officially whelmed." Robin mumbled in shock.  
"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world." KF said in realisation as they examined the pods.  
"They're off the grid. These things power the REAL Cadmus." White Raven added.  
"Must be what their bred for." KF reasoned.  
"Of course! Even the name is a clue!" Aqualad said in realisation.  
"Right! The mythical Cadmus created new life by planting dragon's teeth into the ground!" White Raven realised, picking up on Aqualad's suggestion.  
"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Robin concluded as he and White Raven approached a terminal.  
"Let's find out why." He added. White Raven nodded as Robin plugged his holo-computer into the terminal and typed away on his gauntlet, while White Raven typed on the terminal.

"Their called Genomorphs." Robin reported.  
"Look at the stats!" White Raven exclaimed.  
"Super strength, speed, telepathy, razor claws." He listed.  
"These are living weapons!" Robin exclaimed in horror.  
"Their engineering an army." KF whispered in realisation.  
"But for who?" He added.  
"Wait." Robin said as he continued hacking.  
"There's something else. Project Kr." He reported.  
"Krypton?" White Raven asked. They all looked at him, much to his dismay.  
"Uh, the atomic symbol on the periodic table." He said timidly.  
"Think this has to do with Superman?" KF asked. White Raven nodded timidly.  
"Unless they're building a giant spark sphere, I would think so." He said.  
"Let's find out." Robin said, and tried to hack the program, but to no avail. He scoffed.  
"Files triple encrypted." He said, frustrated.

"Don't move!" a voice growled. The four boys turned and saw a group of Genomorphs, being led by a familiar hero.  
"Gaurdian?" Aqaulad asked, confused.  
"Wait, Robin? Aqualad? KidFlash?" Gaurdian asked, just as confused.  
"At least he got your name right." Robin told KF with a grin as quickly continued hacking.  
"At least he knows your name." White Raven mumbled.  
"Gaurdian, you're a hero." Aqualad pointed out.  
"I do my best." Guardian responded modestly and crossed his arms.  
"Then what are you doing here?" KF asked, confused as to why a hero would be working for Cadmus.  
"I think that's my question boys. I'm chief of security. And you're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League. Figure this out." Guardian told them calmly. A little too calm, like he didn't know what the four boys found.  
"You think the League's going to approve of you breeding weapons!?" KidFlash yelled at the hero in shock

"Weapons?" Guardian asked.  
"What are you...? What have I...?" He mumbled, but stopped when the genomorph on his shoulder turned its head and its horns started glowing red.  
"Ah... My head..." He said as he placed his hand on his head.  
"Take them down hard! No mercy!" He ordered suddenly with a glare.  
The creatures around lunged at the heroes, snarling. White Raven got in front of his friends and held his hands above his head. The protégés were suddenly surrounded by a thick black mist, hiding them from view. Robin took the opportunity to using his grappling line and shot it to the ceiling. He pulled himself up and swung straight for the elevator.  
"Kid, run! Aqualad, take my hand!" White Raven ordered. The two nodded and did as he said. KidFlash ran after Robin, and White Raven turned both him and Aqualad intangible and flew after the other two. KidFlash, White Raven and Aqualad found Robin hacking into an elevator.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" KidFlash growled at his friend.  
"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked, not taking his eyes off his holo-screen.  
"We weren't!" White Raven hissed as he created a wall of ice to block the genomorphs.  
"Whoa!" KF exclaimed.  
"Is that gonna be your reaction every time I use one of my powers?" White Raven asked in a deadpan tone as Robin hacked the elevator.  
"Let's go!" he called. The other heroes nodded and followed the Boy Wonder into the elevator.

"Why are we headed down?" White Raven asked as he noticed the change of the floor numbers indicating greater depth.  
"Down!? Dude, out is up!" KF yelled at Robin.  
"Excuse me? Project KR is down! On sublevel 52." Robin informed matter-of-factly.  
"This is out of control," Aqualad said as he rubbed his temple.  
"Perhaps… Perhaps we should contact the League..." The other three shared a look as the doors opened to reveal a hallway that looked more like the inside of a living creature than the inside of a building. Robin ignored Aqualad's words and shot out. White Raven rolled his eyes at the younger hero.  
"We are already here," Kid said before following the boy. White Raven and Aqualad shared a look and groaned before following. They came to a crossroad and stopped.  
"Which way?" Aqualad asked.  
"Bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?" Robin asked sarcastically.  
"Halt!" they heard a voice command.

They turned to see another genomorph. He was humanoid, with grey skin, white clothes and long horns on his forehead. Suddenly, his horns glowed red and he held out a hand. Three crates shot up and towards the heroes. Aqualad and KidFlash quickly dodged the first one, Robin through an explosive at the second, destroying it and White Raven held up his hand. The third crate stopped mere inches in front of him, developed a green glow and shot back at the genomorph. The Genomorph's horns glowed again and the crate exploded, buying our heroes enough time to run. They found a door, with 'Project Kr' on it, and White Raven phased each of them through.

"I disabled the door," Robin said, typing on his holo-computer..  
"We're safe." He concluded.  
"We're trapped." Aqualad grumbled in annoyance.  
"Um... Guys..." KF mumbled as he and White Raven stood in front of a control panel.  
"You'll want to see this," White Raven said as he pressed a few of the buttons on the panel. Lights turned on and a pod was revealed. Inside was a young boy, about 16 years old, with black hair, wearing a white body suit with a red superman symbol on his chest.  
"You were right Raven." KF said with wide eyes. White Raven also has wide eyes, and a bit of Déjà vu.  
"Raven, your turn to hack." Aqualad said. White Raven nodded and typed away on the control panel.  
"Weapon designation: Superboy. A clone, as I suspected." He mumbled the last part, earning throat-clear from Aqualad.

"Continuing… Forcefully grown in… 16 weeks!" he exclaimed.  
"16 weeks?!" Robin repeated in shock. White raven nodded.  
"From DNA acquired from Superman!" White Raven read.  
" _ **Stolen**_ from Superman," Aqualad corrected.  
"No way the big guy knows about this," Kid reasoned.  
"Of that I have little doubt." White Raven mumbled as he continued his work.  
"His solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7," He read.

"And these things?" Robin asked, pointing to the three creatures that sat on top of the clone's pod. They were identical to the one with Guardian.  
"Genomorph gnomes," White Raven reported.  
"Primary function: telepathy. Force feeding him an education." He explained.  
"And we can guess what else," Kid mentioned. White Raven nodded in agreement  
"They're making a slave out of Superman's son." He growled with disgust. This reminded him so much of Plasmius.  
"Now we contact the league," Aqualad said pressing the symbol on his belt. It turned blue but all they heard was static.

"No signal," White Raven sighed  
"We're in too deep." KF added.  
"Literally." Robin mumbled.  
"We can't leave him like this," Robin said, pointing to the clone.  
"I'm setting him free." White Raven said. Aqualad nodded in agreement as the boy started typing on the panel again and the pod opened. They watched cautiously as the clone woke up slowly. His fists clenched, and his eyes shot open.  
"Hey there Superboy…" White Raven said calmly. Before he could say anything else, Superboy shot off of the pod's pedestal and attack Aqualad.

"Whoa! Hang on, Supey!" Kid yelled as he and Robin pulled the clone's arms away to keep him from punching Aqualad again.  
"We're on your side." Robin said through teeth gritted in strain. Superboy let out an angry yell as he pushed the 2 off of him. KF practically flew through a glass case, and Robin was sent into a wall. Both of them were knocked out.  
"Calm down Superboy!" White Raven screamed. The clone turned his attention to White Raven, looking enraged. Aqualad took the opportunity to kick Superboy off of him. Superboy managed to catch himself and landed on the ground in a criouch.  
"Enough!" White Raven yelled. He lunged at Superboy, and a hammer made of that black mist from before appeared in his hands. He swung it and hit Superboy, sending the clone flying into the pedestal from his pod.  
"You OK Aqualad?" White Raven asked he helped the Atlantian up.  
"Yes, thank you, White Raven." Aqualad said with a small smile. White Raven smiled back and looked at Superboy.

"This guy was taught with telepathy, maybe it can be used against him." White Raven thought out loud.  
"You're a telepath?" Aqualad asked in shock. White Raven nodded and approached Superboy. He removed his visor, revealing neon green eyes, and looked straight into Superboy's glare.  
 _"Superboy, I'm trying to help you."_ White Raven said telepathically. Out of nowhere, White Raven and Aqualad felt a sharp pain in their heads. They screamed in pain and fell to the ground. That's when darkness clouded their vision.

* * *

" _Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken NOW!"_ A voice yelled in the boys' heads. They all woke with a startled gasp in strange pods, seeing Superboy glaring at them. White Raven noticed he didn't have his visor on. He must have dropped it when fighting Superboy.  
"What? What do you want?" Kid hissed. The clone just raised an eyebrow.  
"Quit staring! You're creeping me out." He growled.  
"Um... KF?" Robin called for his friend's attention.  
"How about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" He asked before Aqualad spoke.  
"We only sought to help you." He said.  
"Yeah! What's with that?" KF asked angrily.  
"We free you and you turn on us! How's that for gratitude?" The young speedster growled.  
"Hush Kid. I don't think he was in control." White Raven spoke up. He seemed calm, but he was having a panic attack on the inside. He did NOT like being bound.  
"What... What if I wasn't?" the clone asked thoughtfully.

"He can talk!?" Kid asked in shock.  
"Yes, **he** can!" Superboy growled.  
"Not like I said 'it' or anything." KF mumbled.  
"The genomorphs taught you. Telepathically," Aqualad said, changing the subject.  
"They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the names of things." Suberboy replied, seemingly in a slight daze.  
"But have you actually seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?"Robin asked calmly.  
"Images are implanted in my mind. But... No. I have not seen them." Superboy answered, a strange longing in his voice.  
"Do you know who and what you are?" White Raven asked, shaking a little in his restraints.  
"I am the Superboy." The clone said, standing up straight.  
"A genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the Light." He said with a hint of anger.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. But like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit. Beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus." Aqualad told the clone.  
"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!" Superboy shot back.  
"How you came to be is irrelevant. What you choose to do with your life is important." White Raven said in a serious tone.  
"We can show you the sun." Robin added.  
"I'm pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon." Kid corrected.  
"We can show you, introduce you to Superman," Aqualad told him calmly.  
"No they can't," A voice said. The boys all turned their attention to the voice's owner: Doctor Desmond.  
"They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process." He ordered.  
"Pass. Batcave's crowded enough." Robin stated in a deadpan tone.  
"Getting the strangest sense of déjà vu here. " White Raven mumbled.

"And get the weapon back in its cage!" the doctor growled.  
"How come he gets to call Supey an it?" KF complained as Gaurdian placed his hand on Superboy's shoulder.  
"Help us," Aqualad whispered to the clone, who shook off Guardian's hand with a slight glare.  
"Don't start thinking now." Desmond growled as the genomorph that was on his shoulder hopped over to Superboy's.  
"You see, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon. And you belong to me. Well... Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!" Desond ordered as the genomorph's horns glowed.  
Superboy walked off, his eyes wide as if in a trance. The doctor nodded to the woman by a control panel. She pressed a few keys and four rods rose in front of each boy. The rods jammed themselves into the boys' skin, extracting DNA. White Raven grunted in pain, since his core absorbed the electricity, but he still felt the needles, and he screamed in panic, while the other 3 screamed in pain. He tried to phase out, to no avail.

"Where's Double X?" Desmond asked the woman. He gave a slight yelp as said genomorph came out of the shadows.  
"Lurking as usual." The good doctor grumbled.  
"Get the ge-gnomes to start downloading their memories. When that's done, and you're sure the clones are viable, delete the source material." He ordered

Aqualad was in terrible pain, screaming along with the others, but he pulled through and managed to let out a whisper.  
"Superboy. You live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon, or a person. The choice is yours. But ask yourself, what would Superman do?" He asked and continued screaming. White Raven picked up on the whisper with his own super hearing, but wasn't sure whether it would help. A few minutes later, Superboy burst through the door. The electric shortage of the door being ripped out stopped the DNA extraction.  
"I told you to get back to your-" Desmond started, but Superboy pushed him and Gaurdian away.  
"Don't give me orders," The clone growled and approached the teens. White Raven was breathing heavily, trying to prevent another panic attack.

"So, are you here to help us or fry us?" KF asked. Superboy narrowed his eyes.  
"Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision. So I guess helping is my only option." He said, almost jokingly. At that point, Robin managed to pick his restraints, and White Raven froze his, shattering them.  
"Finally… Lucky Batman isn't here; he'd have my head for taking so long." The Boy Wonder said as he fell to his feet and rubbed his wrists.  
"And Black Canaray mine." White Raven mumbled on all fours, panting heavily.  
"Seriously? That's what you two are worried about?" Kid asked, exasperated.  
"The whole League will have our heads after tonight!" He exclaimed. Robin rolled his eyes and unlocked the other 2 pods.  
"You help Aqualad." He said to Superboy.  
"I'll help Kid mouth." He added with an eye roll.  
"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy said with a glare before he jumped… to help Aqualad.  
"Thank you." Aqualad whispered to Superboy, who gave a ghost of a smile and nodded.

The five teens ran out of the room.  
"You, you'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning!" Desmond yelled after them.  
"That guy is not whelmed," Robin joked as he threw explosive disks at the DNA pods, destroying them.  
"Not whelmed at all." He said as they continued running.  
"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" KF asked with an eye roll.  
"Something tells me we're gonna have to get used to it," Raven muttered as they ran off down the halls.

"We are still 42 levels below ground! But if we can make the elevator-" Aqualad said, but stopped talking as they saw more of those massive genomorphs approaching. They all skidded to a stop. Ahead of them were four of thos great beasts blocking their path, while behind them, the sacks hanging on the walls glowed red and more genomorphs emerged. The G-trolls tried to pummel the boys, but they managed to dodge the attacks, while Superboy let out an angry yell and fought the trolls, smashing them into the walls.  
"Superboy! The goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here." Aqualad yelled after the Kryptonian.  
"You want escape?!" Superboy yelled angrily as he grabbed one of the creatures and threw it into the others, knocking them all down like bowling pins.

The five of them ran to the elevator where White Raven pried open the doors to allow through. Robin pulled out his grappling gun and shot up the shaft. Kid followed. Superboy grabbed onto Aqualad and leapt into the air, White Raven following. However gravity seemed to take its toll.  
"I'm falling," Superboy mumbled. White Raven heard and shot a spike of ice into the wall, which Aqualad quickly grabbed.  
"Superman can fly… Why can't I fly?" Superboy asked himself.  
"Don't know." Kid said from where he and Robin stood, just a few feet below them.  
"But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Don't worry. When Superman was 16, he couldn't fly yet either." White Raven comforted.  
"Thanks…" Superboy mumbled gratefully, both to Aqualad and White Raven.  
"Guys! This will have to be our exit!" Robin yelled as the elevator started moving above them. White Raven turned the door intangible and the boys jumped through just in time. They genomorphs approaching them and ran off.

" _Turn left brother_." Superboy and White Raven heard in their heads.  
"Go left!" They ordered in unison.  
"You heard it too?" Superboy asked the ghost boy in shock, who nodded.  
 _"Turn right_." The two conveyed the message and the group followed. This led them to a dead end.  
"Great directions, you two!" Kid exclaimed in annoyance.  
"Are you trying to get us re-podded?" He asked sarcastically.  
"No..." Superboy said, extremly confused.  
"I don't understand." White Raven mumbled.

"Don't apologise, this is perfect!" Robin exclaimed with a massive grin. They were about to ask him what he meant, but he beat them to it by opening the air vent and climbing in. Understanding his plan, the others followed.  
"At this rate we'll never get out!" Kid groaned in annoyance as they crawled through the vents. Superboy shushed him.  
"Listen." The clone whispered.  
"I hear it too. Genomorphs." White Raven informed.  
"Not anymore. I hacked the motion sensors." Robin said with a grin.  
"Nice thinking Boy Wonder." White Raven said, matching the grin.  
"Thanks Ghost Boy." Robin responded as they all jumped out of the vent into another hallway

"Still plenty of them between us and out though." Robin added as he stood up.  
"But I've finally got room to move!" KidFlash said as he pulled down his goggles. He raced up the stairwell, knocking down the genomorphs as he went, while the others followed.  
"There's more behind us!" Robin yelled. Superboy and White Raven turned around and delivered powerful kicks to the stairwell, destroying it so as to prevent the genomorphs from following. They were almost out, on Sub level 1. But, the doors shut and KidFlash was running too fast to stop in time and ran right into the door.  
"We're cut off from the street!" Aqualad said urgently as they all caught up to the downed speedster.  
"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed," KF replied sarcastically. Superboy stepped forward and punched at the door, trying to force it open. White Raven and Aqualad joined, to no avail. White Raven tried to turn the door intangible, but that proved to be just as fruitless.

"I can't phase through!" He informed grimly.  
"And I can't hack fast enough!" He heard Robin yell from behind him.  
"This way!" Robin yelled and kicked down a door on his left. The 5 boys ran in to find themselves cornered by genomorphs of every kind. Suddenly, Superboy and White Raven fell to their knees, feeling weak, while the others passed out.  
 _"Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs our brother, Superboy, should make up his own mind_." A familiar voice said in their heads. They turned and saw the horned blue-skinned genomorph from before.  
 _"It was you_." The boys said in simultaneous realisation.  
 _"Yes, brother. I set the fire that lured your new friends down into Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger_." The Genomorph said to Superboy.  
 _"And guided us. Why?"_ White Raven asked.  
 _"I guided my brother. I did not anticipate you being a telepath."_ The Genomorph explained. White Raven nodded in understanding and allowed the two 'brothers' to talk.

" _Why did you help me?"_ Superboy asked.  
" _Because you are our hope; The Genomorph Hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom."_ Double X told the clone as he directed his attention to Guardian.  
"What's going on?" Guardian asked in a daze as the genomorph on his shoulder hopped off, severing its grip on his mind. Aqualad came to and moved a little, looking around him with slight confusion.  
 _"What is your choice, brother?"_ Double X asked Superboy as the clone stood up.  
"I… choose… freedom!" Superboy said out loud, eyes full of determination.  
"Feels like... Fog lifting..." Guardian mumbled as the unconscious protégés stood up.  
"Guardian? You OK?" White Raven asked in concern for the hero. Said hero nodded.  
"Go! I'll deal with Desmond," He ordered. Before the younger heroes could do anything, a voice spoke.  
"I think not!" They turned and saw Desmond, holding up a vial of slightly glowing blue liquid.  
"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore Cadmus!" He growled and poured it down his throat. He fell to the ground all fours, and his lab coat ripped as his muscles expanded. Following his coat, his human skin ripped, revealing a stony grey interior as the serum mutated him into a roaring monster.

"Everyone, back!" Guardian ordered the teens. He rushed towards the mutated Desmond, now Blockbuster, but the mutant just sent him flying into the wall. Superboy jumped him and managed to land a punch but Blockbuster punched back just as hard. Angered, the clone towards the mutant, but Blockbuster jumped up as well slamming into Superboy and sending both of them through the ceiling.  
"OK, that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin muttered as he pulled out his grappling gun and pulled him and KF up.  
"Do you think Lab coat really planned that?" KF asked the others curiosly.  
"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad said as White Raven grabbed his wrist and floated up through the hole.

They watched as Blockbuster threw Superboy towards them. White Raven bathed the clone in a green glow, letting him down gently with his telekinesis. The five boys faced the monster, ready to fight. KidFlash ran towards Blockbuster trying to distract him. He skidded between his legs and stopped right behind the beast as Aqualad and Superboy punched him, causing him to trip over KF. As Blockbuster got up, Superboy was about to hit him, but the monster rammed into the clone, slamming him into a pillar, making it crack. He was about to deliver more punches, but Aqualad and White Raven came racing up to the monster, maces made of water and dark energy, respectively. Blockbuster threw Superboy into the two weapon wielding teens, sending them all into another pillar, causing it to crack. Kid tried to attack the beast, but got thrown into another pillar, this time going right through, making the roof start to collapse. That sparked a light bulb in Robin's mind.

"Of course!" he yelled, activating his holo-screen.  
"Kid, Raven, get over here!" He called to his friends. Kid came rushing over, and Raven teleported next to him, ignoring KF's startled comments. Robin showed them a 3D floor plan, showing the pillars that were left. One disappeared as Blockbuster smashed Aqualad through it.  
"Got it?" Robin asked the other two. White Raven nodded.  
"Got it." Kid said and rushed off. While, Aqualad, Superboy and KidFlash distracted Blockbuster, the two bird themed heroes focussed on the pillars. Robin threw explosives, while White Raven threw crescent shaped waves of green energy at the pillars, cutting them; he called the waves Ecto-moons.

"Aqualad, Superboy, KidFlash!" Robin yelled as he drew an X on the ground with chalk, marking where the ceiling would fall. Aqualad covered it in water while Superboy and KidFlash led Blockbuster to it. As KidFlash stopped running on the other side of the X, Superboy delivered a powerful punch to Blockbuster's head, causing the beast to fall on the X.  
"Raven, you're up!" Robin yelled. White Raven nodded and held his hands up. They were sparkling with green electricity.  
"Go Ghost Stinger!" he yelled with a massive grin as he electrocuted the water. The water amplified the electricity, giving Blockbuster more than a little shock.  
"Move!" Robin yelled as the explosives he planted in the remaining pillars started beeping.  
"Everyone, get close to me!" White Raven ordered. They all nodded and gathered around the white-haired teen. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He held his hands up, and as he opened his eyes, revealing them to be completely black, the teens were surrounded by a dome of dark energy, protecting them from the debris. Blockbuster wasn't so lucky.

* * *

The Cadmus building was in ruins. Out of nowhere, two hands, one in a white sleeve and the other in black fingerless glove, punched through the debris. Superboy and White Raven pushed a massive slab of concrete off of them and their friends, revealing them all panting in exhaustion, their cloths torn.  
"We...did it!" Aqualad said as he panted.  
"Was...there...ever any doubt?" Robin said, breathing just as heavily. He and KidFlash shared a high five, but immediately pulled back, groaning in pain. Superboy looked at the knocked out form of Blockbuster, buried in a blanket of debris.  
"See?" he heard someone say. He turned and saw a smiling KidFlash, pointing into the sky.  
"The moon." He said. Superboy stared at the moon in awe. He felt such a sense of internal happiness, actually seeing the moon, rather than an image in his mind. As he stared, he noticed a small figure coming towards them. He narrowed his eyes, and was shocked when he saw who it was.  
"Whoa. And Superman." Kid said with a slight chuckle.  
"Do we keep our promises or what?" He joked, not noticing White Raven tense up. Superman landed in front of the group, the whole League behind him. The boys watched as their mentors were lowered on a disk of green energy created by one of the Green Lanterns in the league. White Raven was a quivering snowball of nerves, fighting the urge to turn invisible. Superboy stepped forward and faced Superman. With a small, yet hopeful smile, he pulled up his torn solar suit, revealing the S-shield. The entire League's eyes widened.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked as he stepped forward next to Superman.  
"He doesn't like being called an it..." KidFlash whispered to the hero in a nervous sing-song tone. Seeing Superman narrow his eyes, Superboy did the same.  
"I'm Superman's clone!" He blurted out angrily. All of Leaguers shared looks with wide eyes, minus Batman, who narrowed his eyes. That did it. The tension was too much. White Raven disappeared from sight, making Black Canary sighed in exasperation, while Green Arrow facepalmed.  
"Start talking." The Dark Knight said sternly, ignoring the Halfling's disappearance.

* * *

The five boys, White Raven having reappeared, were standing in a circle, their arms crossed as they waiting for their mentors to finish talking. White Raven tapped Superboy on his shoulder, gaining the clone's attention. He tapped his forehead asking permission to use telepathy to talk. Superboy grunted in disdain, but nodded nonetheless.  
 _"Thank you. Don't worry; there is no link. I'm merely sending my thoughts out of my mind at a frequency that only you can hear."_ White Raven informed the clone. The clone took a deep, calming breath and nodded.  
 _"He'll come around."_ The Halfling assured the clone.  
 _"How do you know?"_ Superboy asked sadly. White Raven gave him an assuring smile.  
 _"I did."_ He said, earning a confused look from the clone.  
 _"I myself have had my DNA stolen and cloned."_ White Raven explained, earning wide eyes from Superboy.  
 _"It was difficult at first. I felt violated and enraged, but I got to know my clone. I gave her a chance. Now, she's my Baby Girl."_ White Raven said with a fond smile. Sensing Superboy's confusion, White Raven continued.  
 _"There was a screw-up in the cloning process, and the clone ended up as a girl."_ He explained. The reason he wanted to use telepathy to talk about this is because if the entire League knew about Danielle, there's a chance she would be taken away from him. Superboy nodded and took the information in. He looked at Superman, glaring as the older Kryptonian looked away.

Martian Manhunter saw the clone's glare and placed his hand on the Man of Steel's shoulder. Superman looked at his clone just as Superboy looked away. Sighing, he walked to group to face Superboy.  
"We'll uh… figure something out for you. The league will, I mean." He stammered, visibly uncomfortable.  
"For now, I better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." He said as he turned around and flew away, Superboy glaring at his fading form as he pondered White Raven's earlier words.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels." Batman said as he approached the teens from behind, making them turn their attention. White Raven started shaking again.  
"But let's make one thing clear." He said. He was about to continue, but someone else spoke.  
"You should have called!" Flash interjected, earning himself a bat-glare. Flash shrunk back and Batman continued.  
"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." The Caped Crusader lectured sternly. White Raven was on the brink of disappearing. Aqualad stepped forward.  
"I am sorry, but we will." He said.  
"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman ordered his protégé and subject.  
"Apologies my King, but no." Aqualad replied firmly. Aqauman's eyebrow went up in surprise.  
"We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important." He concluded.

"If this is about you treatment at the hall, the four of you-" Flash was cut off by his protégé.  
"The five of us. And it's not." KidFlash shot back.  
"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us." Robin said as he walked forward to face his mentor.  
"Or why teach us at all?" Everyone heard White Raven mumble.  
"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy asked loudly, startling White Raven into disappearing.  
"It's simple; get on board, or get out of the way." Superboy said firmly as he and the three visible teens stood firm. Batman narrowed his eyes at the group.

* * *

 _ **Mount Justice**_ _ **-**_ _ **July 8, 08:04 EDT**_

The five boys were standing in the middle of the cave, looking around in awe as the Green Lanterns moved some large equipment. They were all in civilian clothes, Robin and Danny wearing dark glasses, and Danny wearing black jeans, black sneakers, a white shirt with a raven on the chest, and a red hoodie, obviously the hood was up.  
"Where's White Raven?" KidFlash, Wally West when out of uniform, asked, looking around. Danny couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.  
"I'm here Wally." He said. Wally looked completely dumbfounded as Robin burst into in laughter.  
"Wait… Where's the white hair?" he asked in confusion.  
"I can switch between 2 forms." Danny said with a shrug as he pulled his hood down, revealing black hair and blue eyes behind the glasses. He also had dark circles under his eyes. Robin kept laughing at Wally's shocked face while Batman approached.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary for the Justice League." He started, so as to gain their attention.  
"We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms." He said sternly. The five boys nodded.  
"Red Tornado has agreed to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." Batman finished his lecture.  
"Real missions?" Robin asked his mentor.  
"Yes. But covert." The Dark Knight answered.  
"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we wear these big targets on our chests." Flash said, pointing to his emblem.  
"Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that will operate on the sly." Aquaman told the teens.  
"The six of you will be that team." Batman said.

"Cool," Robin said with a smile.  
"Six?" Danny asked as he tilted his head. Batman nodded and gestured to behind them. They saw Martian Manhunter, with teenage girl, with green skin, red hair, and an outfit similar to Manhunter's.  
"This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman introduced them.  
"Hi." she said with a timid smile.  
"I'm liking this gig more every minute!" Wally said to Robin and Danny as he zoomed to Miss Martian.  
"Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Raven, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names." He said flirtatiously. Robin and Danny shared a look and rolled their eyes.  
"I am honoured to be included." The girl told them with happy smile. Robin, Wally and Kaldur went off to say hello. Danny took a deep breath and was about to say hello as well, but he noticed Superboy standing with his hands in his pockets, not moving.  
"Hey, let's go meet Miss M," he said with a small smile. Superboy nodded and the two boys walked over to meet their teammate. As they approached, Miss Martian's shirt changed to black with a red X across the entire torso.  
"I like your T-shirt." She told the clone with a small smile, which Superboy returned.  
"Today is the day." Kaldur said as the entire group smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: OK, BIG note here: I will not be updating again for a LONG time. Rest assured, I WILL be back, but I am almost finished with all of my schoolwork, and then I have exams to study for, then I need to go searching for a job, so on and so forth. So, once I do start updating again, it will be slower than before. And it will not be for a while. I uploaded this because I thought I'd give you guys something new to read before I leave. Again, I WILL be back, I promise.**


	2. Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Mount Justice – July 18** **th** **– 11:16 EDT**

" _Recognised: Robin – B01, KidFlash – B03"  
_ Robin and Wally appeared in the Zeta tube with massive grins on their faces as they approached the other members of the team. They were all in civilian clothing.  
"Did you ask him?" Robin asked the other members eagerly.  
"What did he say?" Wally asked, just as eager. Kaldur smiled at his 2 best friends' childish excitement.  
"He is arriving now." He informed, pointing to the screen showing Red Tornado's icon approaching the cave on a map.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Wally practically yelled in excitement as he and Robin ran off. Kaldur shook his head in amusement as he and Superboy followed on foot, while Miss Martian and Danny floated a few feet above the ground after them. Danny had been uncannily quiet. He was slowly warming up to the teens he didn't know, I.E. everyone that wasn't Robin or Roy, but he still didn't like being put in the spotlight. He didn't disappear anymore, so that was an improvement. Nobody questioned him about the dark glasses he was wearing yet.

The Team headed outside to the landing platform to meet Red Tornado as he landed. As luck would have it, the android landed as the six teens gathered.  
"Red Tornado!" Wally called out over the noise of the tornadoes.  
"Greetings." Red Tornado said simply as he dissipated his tornadoes.  
"Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" The android asked as the teens approached him.  
"We hoped you had a mission for us." Kaldur informed.  
"Mission assignments are The Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado responded.  
"Called it." Danny whispered sarcastically. He had a feeling the android would say something along those lines.  
"But it's been over a week, and nothing has-" Robin was cut off by Red Tornado holding his hand up.  
"You will be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company." The android instructed.  
"Easier said than done." Danny mumbled. Superboy raised his eyebrow at the hybrid's words. It was clear that Danny didn't have anything against the other members of the team, but his anxiety confused the Kryptonian. Superboy wondered what could make someone so anxious.

"This team is not a social club." Kaldur protested to the android Leaguer.  
"Perhaps not, but I am told social interaction is an excellent team building exercise." Red Tornado said as he started walking inside.  
"Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarising yourselves with the cave." He added as he walked.  
"Keep busy…" Wally grumbled the android's words.  
"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked angrily.  
"Oh! I'll find out!" Miss Martian said chipperly and focussed her telepathic powers on Red Tornado.  
"That's not going to work…" Danny sing-songed in deadpan tone. Miss Martian grunted as she realised he was right.  
"You're right; he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind." Miss Martian said to the group.  
"Nice try though." Wally said with a smile.  
"So… you know what I'm thinking right now?" He flirted with the Martian girl. Danny rolled his eyes.  
"Don't need my telepathy to know what you're thinking." He said as he shot a pea-sized ball of ice at Wally's forehead, earning a pained hiss from the speedster.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Kaldur said as he looked down. He clearly felt like the League wasn't taking the team seriously, and he wasn't alone. Miss Martian was the only one who seemed happy with the way things were.  
"Well, Superboy and I live here. We could play tour guides." Miss Martian suggested with a bright smile.  
"Don't look at me." Superboy deadpanned rather quickly.  
"We won't. A private tour sounds much more fun." Wally said with flirtatious smile to towards Miss Martian, earning another icy pea-shot from Danny.  
"She didn't say private." Robin grumbled as Wally rubbed his sore head.  
"Team building. We'll all go." Aqualad spoke. Miss Martian nodded and started the tour.

* * *

"The cave is actually the entire mountain." Miss Martian explained as they toured.  
"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Wally added, trying to impress Miss Martian with his 'smarts.'  
"So, why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked, a little confused.  
"The location was compromised." Danny spoke up.  
"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense." Superboy said sarcastically. Danny wanted to tell him and Miss Martian about the Watchtower, but Black Canary strictly ordered him not to, much to his dismay; he hates secrets. Secret identities are one thing, but there are some things that are nice to know.

"If the villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert!" Miss Martian said cautiously. Robin took her hand in his in (attempted) comfort.  
"The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'll never think to look here." Robin told her with a smile.  
"Uh…" Miss Martian was a bit confused.  
"We're hiding in plain sight." Danny clarified. Wally glared at him slightly for stealing his line.  
"That makes much more sense." Miss Martian said as she scratched her head.

Danny and Superboy both smelt something funny and sniffed the air.  
"I smell smoke." They said in unison, earning a gasp from Miss Martian.  
"My cookies!" She exclaimed and flew off. The others shared a look and followed her. They ended up in the cave's kitchen, where Miss Martian used her telekinesis to pull out a tray of black cookies from the oven.  
"I was trying out Granny Jones' recipe from episode 17 of… uh nevermind." Miss Martian trailed off quickly, earning a raised eyebrow from Danny.  
"I bet they'd have tasted great!" Robin said with a smile, trying to comfort the disappointed Martian.  
"They still can." Danny said and held up his hand. It started glowing with a bright blue and white light and the cookies lifted into the air.  
"Time out." Danny whispered as he snapped his fingers. The gang gasped as the cookies started spinning like tossed coins. The cookies' colours started to fade from black to golden brown. Danny snapped his fingers again and the cookies stopped spinning. They looked like perfectly baked cookies. They floated down to the tray, except one, which floated over to Danny. He grabbed it and took a bite.

"Dude! How did you do that!?" Wally exclaimed, startling the raven haired teen.  
"I uh… have the ability to control time…" Danny mumbled, shaking a little.  
"Chronokinesis?" Kaldur asked in shock, eliciting a nod from Danny.  
"Still new though. I don't have too much control." he explained.  
"Wow!" Miss Martian exclaimed in wonder as she handed a cookie to everybody.  
"You just weirder and weirder, you know that?" Wally asked as he munched on a few cookies.  
"These are good by the way." He added, stuffing his face. Robin rolled his eyes and elbowed Wally.  
"I'll uh… make more?" Miss Martian asked as she awkwardly watched Wally stuff his face.

"It was sweet of you to make any. And they are excellent." Kaldur said as he finished his own cookie.  
"Thanks Aqualad." Miss Martian said with a happy smile.  
"We're off duty; call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." Aqualad told her with a friendly smile.  
"I'm Wally." The infatuated speedster said as he leaned his chin on his hand on the counter.  
"See, I already trust you with my secret ID. Unlike the dark glasses duo over there." He said, pointing to Robin and Danny.  
"Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name. I'm guessing Black Canary did the same." Wally whispered with a smirk.  
"Daniel Lance-Fenton." Danny spoke up with crossed arms.  
"The glasses are because my eyes are sensitive to light, and people stare at the circles under my eyes." He explained with a slight frown.

"My name's no secret! It's M'gann M'orzz! But you can call me Megan." She said with a smile.  
"It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth!" She said happily. Superboy started walking away  
 _"Don't worry Superboy, we'll find you an Earth name too."_ She said to the clone telepathically.  
"M'gann, no!" Danny exclaimed, but it was too late.  
"Get out of my head!" Superboy roared, startling the Martian.  
 _"What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."_ M'gann said in confusion. Everybody started gripping their heads in shock.  
"M'gann, stop." Kaldur said sternly. M'gann gasped at his tone. Kaldur's face softened as Danny approached the Martian.  
 _"Things are different here on Earth. Telepathy is a huge invasion of privacy. If you want to talk telepathically, I'm fine with it, but the psychic G-gnomes left Superboy with unpleasant memories of telepathy."_ Danny explained through his own telepathy. M'gann gasped and faced Superboy.  
"I'm so sorry!" She said quickly.  
"Just. Stay. OUT!" Superboy growled and stormed off to sit on the couch in the living room which was right next to the kitchen. Danny was struggling to teleport away because of the anger he could sense from Superboy.

Danny took a deep breath and calmed down. He placed a hand on M'gann's shoulder in comfort.  
 _"Like I said, if you want to talk with telepathy, I'm here. As long as you don't try to see my memories or deepest thoughts, I'm fine with it."_ He told her with a gentle smile, which she returned gratefully. Suddenly she perked up as she got an idea.  
"Hello Megan!" She said with a facepalm.  
"I know what we can do!" She exclaimed and flew. Robin and Danny shared a look and shrugged. Danny flew after her while the others followed on foot. Seeing Superboy was not following, M'gann circled back and turned the corner, facing Superboy, who was still sulking.  
"Superboy, please?" she asked pleadingly. Superboy didn't move.  
"Don't talk to me." He said coldly. M'gann looked down sadly as Superboy spared her a glance. Seeing her expression, Superboy sighed and got up, making M'gann instantly perk up as he walked in the direction the others were headed.

* * *

"It's my Martian Bio-ship!" M'gann announced with a smile as she showed the Team a ball of red organic metal stuff. The Team wasn't too impressed, sans Danny.  
"Cute, not aerodynamic, but cute." Wally said, not sure what to think. Danny gave him another icy pea-shot.  
"Dude, Martian **Bio** -ship. It's organic and shape-shifts." Danny deadpanned.  
"Are you ever going to stop doing that?" Wally asked as he rubbed his head… again. Danny smirked at him.  
"Danny's right. It's at rest right now. I'll wake it." M'gann said with a smile and held out her hand to the ship. It suddenly morphed from an ovular shaped blob into fully ship-shaped ship. The Bio-ship turned to face out the hangar doors and the back opened. They all boarded the ship eagerly.

The inside was rather bland and unfurnished, but chairs morphed out of the ground across the walls by the windows.  
"Handy." Danny commented.  
"Strap in for launch." M'gann said. They all sat in the first seat they saw. Robin and Wally were on either side of M'gann, who was in the pilot's seat, Danny behind Robin, and Aqualad and Superboy in front most seats.  
"Whoa!" Danny yelped in surprise when X shaped seat belts strapped them in. He took a deep breath, telling himself it was just a seat belt.  
"Red Tornado, please open the Bay doors." M'gann called into the ship's comlink. Said Bay doors opened, and the ship shot out.

"Incredible!" Robin exclaimed in awe as he took in the view from so high up.  
"She sure is…" Wally said dreamily, staring at M'gann, who turned to glance at him.  
"Uh, I mean, the ship! Which, like all ships, is a she…" Wally said quickly, leaning back into his chair.  
"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Robin told M'gann with a smirk, eliciting a laugh from Danny.  
"Dude!" Wally exclaimed with a glare towards the Boy Wonder.

Superboy was feeling guilty about the way he acted earlier, if one was guessing by the look on his face. Kaldur noticed his guilty look and smiled softly.  
"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking." He told the clone in a whisper so that M'gann didn't here.  
"You overreacted, and you don't know how to apologise." He guessed, earning a single nod from Superboy. Aqualad smiled at him.  
"Just say sorry." He said simply, ending the conversation to let Superboy think.

M'gann looked at Superboy, feeling terrible about what happened earlier.  
"He'll come around." Robin assured her.  
"He doesn't seem to like me much." M'gann said sadly. Robin was about to respond, but Wally cut him off.  
"You guys realise he has super hearing, right" he asked in loud whisper. Danny rolled his eyes.  
"He's not alone." He mumbled, earning a look from Superboy.

"How about showing us a little Martian shape-shifting?" Robin asked, trying to break the awkward silence. M'gann smiled and stood up. She morphed into female Robin before everyone's eyes. Then into a female version of Kid Flash, then White Raven, and then back to her usual self.  
"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked dreamily.  
"Yes." Danny said simply, amused at how M'gann looked like Danielle in the form of him she took. Wally glared at him while Robin applauded  
"Impressive, but you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those?" Robin asked carefully. M'gann sat down sheepishly.  
"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." She explained.  
"I hear that. My shape-shifting powers are extremely limited, but developing female attributes is nearly impossible." Danny mused out loud.  
"You can shape shift?" M'gann asked surprise. Danny nodded.  
"It's a relatively new power. So far, I can change my hair and eye colour, but nothing else yet." He explained. To show his point, he allowed his raven black hair to turn brown and tilted his glasses to show his eyes were now dark green. M'gann smiled as he turned back to normal.

"How do your clothes change?" Aqualad asked M'gann curiously.  
"They're organic." She answered, grabbing her jacket.  
"They respond to my mental commands." She explained with a smile.  
"Heh, as long as they're the only ones." Superboy grumbled. Danny glared at him.  
"Don't think for a moment that you're the only one who's been controlled by telepathy." Danny growled at him angrily, earning surprised looks from the team.  
"You may be only a few weeks old, but that doesn't mean you get to act like a child." Danny said. Superboy glared at him, but it didn't faze Danny in the slightest.

"Can you do the ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" KidFlash asked, trying to break the tension.  
"Density shifting? No. It's a very advanced technique." M'gann answered, a little deflated. Robin noticed and grinned.  
"Flash can vibrate his molecules through walls." He told M'gann. Danny picked up on his thoughts and matched his grin.  
"When he tries it, bloody nose." Robin finished with chuckle, earning a giggle from M'gann.  
"Dude!" Wally exclaimed, glaring at Robin.  
"Here's something I can do!" M'gann said as she perked up. Danny noticed the ship's wings go transparent.  
"Camouflage mode." M;gann clarified.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian." The android called over the comlink.  
"An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbour Power Plant. I suggest you investigate. Sending co-ordinates." Red Tornado said as he transmitted a set of co-ordinates to the Bio-ship.  
"Received. Adjusting course." M'gann said and turned the ship. Robin huffed.  
"Tornado's keeping us busy again." he said, unpleased.  
"Don't be too sure." Danny told the Boy Wonder.  
"Danny's right. A simple fire led you to Superboy. Who knows what caused the alert." M'gann reasoned.  
"I think I do." Superboy spoke up, looking outside his window.

A tornado was headed straight for the Bio-ship! Before M'gann could do anything, the Bio-ship was caught in the tornado. The Team screamed as the ship was thrashed around in the windy cyclone. Danny grunted as he undid his seat belt and fell to the ground. He held his hands up, which started glowing green, and slammed them onto the ground. The Ship was coated in a neon green glow and Danny turned it and the occupants intangible. M'gann got the message and steered the ship, which now had a tornado harmlessly passing through it, out of the wind and landed it in a parking lot. The gang ran out of the ship, seeing a tornado flowing behind the power plant.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England? " Kaldur asked the Boy Wonder, turning to see… nothing.  
"Robin?" he asked the air, only hearing a mischievous cackle.  
"He was just here!" M'gann said as the group looked around for him.  
"Key word: was." Danny mentioned and pointed to the building. The team focused their attention where he was pointing, seeing the windows of the building smash. The team ran inside the building just in time to see a man in red armour shoot wind out of his hands towards Robin, who got blown into a wall. Superboy jumped forward and landed next to him.  
"Who's your friend?" Superboy asked sarcastically.  
"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough!" Robin exclaimed as Superboy lunged at the man.  
"My apologies, you dress me as Mr Twister." The man said as he blew Superboy into the wall, much like he did with Robin.

The rest of the team got into battle stances, ready to transform. M'gann and Kaldur shared a look before nodding at each other and charging. Wally sped towards Twister and did a summersault before trying to land a kick, but was stopped in midair and blown out of the door. Kaldur and M'gann dashed towards the Twister, but he made tornadoes appear underneath them, shooting them into the walls. Danny shot ice spikes at him, but he blew them away like dust off of a box.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a Superhero." Mr Twister said as Robin got 2 bird-a-rangs ready behind his back.  
"I was not however expecting children." Mr Twister taunted. Robin growled at him.  
"We're not children!" Robin shouted as he threw the bird-a-rangs. Mr Twister managed to deflect one, but the other slammed into his armour. He just flicked it away like a thorn.  
"Objectively, you are." Twister said as the bird-a-rang he flicked away exploded against the wall.  
"Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing." He asked tauntingly.  
"How's this for supervision? Yue!" Danny yelled. A white dire wolf appeared in puff of white smoke beside him. It was female, with icy blue eyes and frosty mist coming off of it.  
"A guard dog, hilarious." Twister said, unimpressed. Danny and the wolf growled angrily.  
"Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can!" Robin yelled as Superboy and the wolf lunged at Twister.

Mr Twister managed to blow Superboy away, right into M'gann. But, the wolf, Yue, was able to land a good chomp to his arm, leaving fanged holes on his armour. Mr Twister grabbed Yue by her neck and pulled her off of him. He threw her into the wall hard, earning a whine from the dire wolf as she disappeared in white smoke. Danny growled and shot a stream of dark energy at Twister, who dodged it and blew Danny into a pillar. Robin and Kaldur jumped to attack, but Twister formed tornadoes underneath them, spinning them before slamming them into one another.

"Indeed, that was quite turbing. Thank you." Twister joked as he flew out of the building. He was greeted by the sight of Wally in a battle stance.  
"What have you done to my team?!" He demanded.  
"Embarrassed them largely." Twister deadpanned as he trapped Wally in a tornado. The tornado twisted and threw Wally towards the building, but he suddenly found himself floating in place, about a foot above the ground.  
"I got you Wally." M'gann said as she and the others appeared in the smoke clearing.  
"Thanks." Wally told her with a grin as she lowered him to his feet.

"I would have thought you all learned your limitations by now." Twister said, seemingly irritated.  
"What do you want?!" Kaldur yelled. Twister flew into the air and floated in place.  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero!" Twister yelled back, taunting them again.  
"M'gann, Danny, one of you read his mind! Find a weakness!" Kaldur ordered. Danny nodded and focussed on Twister, while M'gann looked confused.  
"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that!" She said.  
"It's ok with the bad guys!" Robin informed her.  
"I'm getting nothing!" Danny exclaimed. M'gann suddenly got a look of realisation and facepalmed.  
"Hello Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic, an android! And how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?" She asked with a grin and her hands on her hips.

"Red Tornado sent us here!" Kaldur remembered.  
"After saying we'd be tested soon enough! This is his test! Something to keep us busy!" Robin exclaimed in outrage.  
"Speedy called it, we're a joke." Wally grumbled. Kaldur punched his fist into his hand in anger.  
"Guys, I'm not so sure this is Red Tornado!" Danny said worriedly.  
"It has to be!" Robin shop back. Danny sighed in anger at his friend's ignorance. This team was formed because of the League's lack of faith in them, now their doing it to him! Angered, Danny shot an ecto-blast at twister, only to be sent into a tree by a tornado.

"This game is so over!" Wally shouted, ignoring Danny's predicament, earning a growl from the Halfling.  
"We know who you are, and what you want!" Robin yelled.  
"So, let's end this!" Kaldur concluded their little speech.  
"Consider it ended." Twister said, making two tornadoes shoot up. Dark clouds developed in the sky.  
"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you! We will not engage!" Kaldur yelled at the android.  
"Why is nobody listening to me?! Idiots!" Danny yelled. They all ignored him, but their weyes widened as lighting cracked in the sky.  
"Uh… Can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked, pointing to the lightning.  
"No he can't!" Danny shrieked in anger, flailing his arms.  
"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." Twister said in amusement as the lightning blasted them to the ground.

Superboy and Danny managed to get up. They jumped into the air towards Twister. Superboy was about to try and punch him, but got a bolt lighting to his chest and was sent back to where the others were, in a crater. Danny hovered alone, facing twister. Glaring, he summoned his white morph rings, turning himself into White Raven. He had his hands cackling with green lightning, Twister doing the same. The both shot at each other, but Twister played dirty; he called lightning from clouds behind White Raven, who was struck. He creamed as he fell to join his friends in his own crater, the morph rings changing him back.

Mr Twister hovered above, about to strike them, but they suddenly disappeared from his sight as M'gann sat up. Twister huff inaudibly and backed away.  
"Fine then. I won't deny you children have power, but playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives. So, stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy." He warned before flying off.  
"What happened?" Wally asked, as he came to and sat up.

"I placed the Bio-ship between us..." M'gann answered timidly. Superboy got up and punched the wall of the crater he was in, making Danny flinch.  
"And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Twister is Red Tornado!" Superboy growled.  
"She didn't do it on purpose!" Kaldur snapped.  
"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." Robin added.  
"You are pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers, we'll take it from here." Wally said to the crestfallen Martian.  
"Stay out of our way." Superboy growled and walked off.

"Oh no you don't." Danny said, creating a wall of darkness in front of Superboy, who turned and glared at him, seeing his eyes crimson red with rage. Everybody gasped at the glow.  
"If you think she is at fault here, you are dead wrong." Danny hissed, earning a harder glare from Superboy.  
"You saying I'm at fault here!?" Superboy growled loudly.  
"I'm saying you're all at fault!" Danny shot back.  
"M'gann made a mistake, yes, but you all didn't listen to me when I said Twister wasn't Tornado!" Danny exclaimed. He and Superboy were having a glaring contest at this point.  
"She made a mistake, she sees the mistake, and has learnt from it. Now you need to learn from yours." Danny growled as he dropped his stern stance.  
"I have an idea, and we're gonna have to work together to make it work. If you don't, I'll take a leaf out of Cadmus' book." Danny said sternly earning gasps from the entire team. Superboy growled at Danny, but dropped his hardened stance too, not losing his glare though. Danny nodded, his eyes turning blue again.  
"Good, now this is what we're gonna do…" He said and explained his plan.

* * *

Tornadoes were destroying everything in sight, and citizens were running away screaming  
"Certainly this will get the required attention." Twister commented, seemingly frustrated.  
"You've got ours, full and undivided!" Danny and Wally shouted as they flew and ran towards Twister respectively. They each delivered a powerful kick to his chest, but he was only pushed back a few feet.  
"Immaterial, and inefficient! You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate!" Twister growled at them angrily.

Before he could do anything, Superboy came plummeting down to Twister, delivering a Kryptonian punch to the android's face, pushing him back. Twister stedied himself as Superboy took a battle stance and created a tornado underneath a nearby boat, which he threw at Superboy, who ended underneath a boat blanket. Robin and Kaldur appeared and ran towards Twister, who shot tornadoes at them. Kaldur side-stepped and managed to ecade the tornado, but when he got close to Twister, he was blown into a nearby building. Wally sped towards Twister, but ended up getting tossed over him and chased by a tornado. Robin threw an explosive, which was caught in the tornado, disrupting it's wind flow and destroying it. He threw a couple more explosives creating a blast which distracted Twister enough for Superboy to land a good hit. Robin, Wally and Danny were hiding behind a destroyed boat while Kaldur and Superboy kept Twister distracted.

" _Now!"_ Danny exclaimed telepathically. The five boys were facing Twister in a horizontal line, in battle stances, ready to attack, but they looked surprised when Red Tornado landed in front of them.  
"Hit the showers boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot." The android hero said, sounding disappointed.  
"But we've got a plan now!" Robin objected.  
"The subject is not up for debate." Tornado said sternly. The boys deflated angrily and stood down.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up." Twister commented.  
"I am here now." Tornado said simply. He made his own twister, and sent it towards his opponent. Twister flew back a few feet and threw another tornado towards Tornado.  
"We are evenly matched, Twister." Tornado said, using a tornado to throw a bunch of rocks at Twister.  
"No we are not, Tornado!" Twister shot back, punching the ground. A wall of wind appeared in front of him, deflecting the rocks. Twister dispersed the wall and shot lightning at Tornado. He managed to dodge the bolt, but it hit a boat that was near him, causing an explosion that Tornado got caught in, and he fell to the ground, electricity cackling around his body.

"Remain still, android." Twister said as he approached the downed hero.  
"The re-programming won't take long." He said as wires came out of his fingers and attached themselves to Tornado's head. Suddenly, Tornado turned to face Twister and ripped the wires off as his head morphed into M'gann's.  
"Longer than you might think." She said with a sly grin.=  
"No!" Twister exclaimed in anger.

M'gann pushed him back into a tornado with her telekinesis, which threw him towards Superboy. The tornado stopped spinning, revealing itself to be Wally who was twirling at high speed. Superboy grabbed Twister's arm and punched holes through him, and then tossed him into the water. He greeted by Kaldur, who took a piece of a broken boat, slammed it into Twister, and electrocuted it, sending Twister into the air with a blast. Danny caught him with his own telekinesis and hovered him front of M'gann, who used her telekinesis to rip the arms off of the android. Robin ran over and threw explosives at him, making him plummet to the ground. The Team surrounded Twister as he got to his knees. The chest part of his armour opened, and a scrawny man in a green jumpsuit fell out.

"Foul, I call foul!" He shouted in fear. M'gann stepped forward and faced him. With a smirk, she lifted a nearby rock and crushed the man before anybody could stop her. All the boys were looking at her with wide eyes and dropped jaws, sans Danny, who just stood there with an indifferent expression.  
"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" Robin shouted angrily.  
"You said you trust me." M'gann reminded him with a smirk. She lifted the rock to reveal the man nothing more than scrap machine parts. Everyone walked towards it.  
"That's why I couldn't read his mind." Danny explained. He and M'gann shared a triumphant smirk. Wally kneeled down and picked up an eyeball from the android.  
"Cool, souvenir." He said, tossing it like a coin and putting it in his pocket. Kaldur placed his hand on M'gann's shoulder.  
"We should've had more faith in you." He apologised. M'gann smiled at him.  
"Yeah, you rocked this mission. Get it, rocked?" Wally joked. Robin shook his head.  
"Ignore him, we're all just turbed you're on the team." Robin told her. Danny groaned.  
"Really? Is this gonna become a thing with you now?" He asked the Boy Wonder, who smiled at him mischievously, earning another groan.

* * *

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur informed Red Tornado as they inspected the remains of the android that was using the Mr Twister armour.  
"Agreed." Red Tornado said thoughtfully.  
"Good thing we didn't call you. You might have been scrapped." Danny commented. Tornado turned to face him.  
" Had you called me, I would not have come. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me." He informed. Everyone faced him.  
"But if you're in danger…" Megan trailed off, trying to make her point.  
"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado said simply as he turned and walked away.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash? They would've jumped right in to fix things." Wally commented.  
"Black Canary too. Or any other Leaguer in fact." Danny added thoughtfully.  
"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin shrugged.  
"Dude, harsh." Wally said to him in a hushed tone.  
"And inaccurate. He has a heart; carbon steel alloy." Danny informed. Red Tornado turned to face the teens.  
"Correct White Raven. I also have excellent hearing." He said. Danny grinned while Robin chuckled nervously.  
"Right… Sorry. I'll strive to be… more accurate." He said.  
"And more respectful." Kaldur said as he placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. Red Tornado turned and continued on his way.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally said as he, Kaldur, and Robin walked away.  
"This team thing…" Robin started.  
"Might just work out." Kaldur finished for him. Superboy started after them, but he stopped and looked at M'gann.  
"Sorry." He said simply and walked away. She smiled in his direction. Danny walked up to him.  
"I owe you an apology too." He whispered. Superboy shook his head.  
"I almost lost control. I should also say sorry." He said. They shared a smile before they continued on their way.  
"Besides, you said you've been controlled. I don't think you would control someone else. That's why I didn't pummel you." Superboy said with a grin. Danny chuckled and punched the clone in the arm playfully.

* * *

 **A/N: And the votes are in! Hlafling Justice and A Shade Among Rebels tied! So, I'll work on both of them at the same time, going back and forth with the uploads. My exams ARE done, and I'm finished with school now, but I have to look for work, so apologise if the uploads take a while in between.**

 **Thank you to all for understanding! I love you all!**

 **The more you review, the more likely I am to upload. :P**

 **Oh, BTW, I would really appreciate it if you guys would give me a few ideas for this story. Or any stories really.**

 **Also, a lot of reviewers say that my story isn't varying from the original show. Remember, I JUST started. Give me time.**


End file.
